Self Insert AT Mouse Saga
by AzureTemplar
Summary: I believe the title say it all. I get suck into the Ranma½ universe where I must make do while in Mouse's body..
1. Self Insert AT Mouse Saga 00

Self Insert A.T. Mouse Saga  
  
By AzureTemplar  
  
A Ranma ½ crossover  
  
Standard disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
Authors Rants:  
  
My writing is not up to par with a lot of fanfiction writer but this the best you'll get from me. I not a wannabe writer or have any desire to perfect my writing. I'm just sharing some of my idea to the fanfiction community out there.  
  
" " = speaking  
  
' ' = Thoughts  
  
Prologue  
  
Drunken Blunder  
  
AzureTemplar is sitting in front of his PC reading his favorite ranma fanfiction Tattoon Ranma by AnimeAddiction, when everything went black. 'Ahhh! For heaven sake, there must be a power outage. I can't believe it happen right now of all time. Just when I was about to finish reading the chapter' thought AzureTemplar. As he is looking around for a flash light some weird blue spherical energy starting to form above his room. Then the blue sphere broke up into smaller spheres and started forming into some kind of ancient ruin symbol. The symbol flares brightly and was gone in a blink of an eye. AzureTemplar didn't even have time to ponder about the bright flash of blue light when he lost conscious.  
  
Somewhere up in heaven Urd 2nd class goddess limited is sneaking away from the console where she had accidentally spill her bear. While in her drunken state Urd didn't notice the spark flying or the red message flash "Warning Data Curruption","Error Unkown Energy Detected","Recreating File In Process,"Transfering File In Process","system recovery in process","Error Unkown Energy Detected","Error, Error, unable to create log file."  
  
To be continued..  
  
Authors notes:  
  
What more can I say? I just didn't one to be left out so I'm writing a self insert for the heck of it. There no plot or story. Just some random event. 


	2. Self Insert AT Mouse Saga 01

Self Insert A.T. Mouse Saga  
  
By AzureTemplar  
  
A Ranma ½ crossover  
  
Standard disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
' ' = thoughts  
  
* * = Chinese language be spoken  
  
Xian Pu = Shampoo  
  
Mu Tsu = Mouse  
  
Chapter 01  
  
Where am I!  
  
'Wow my head feel like it's on fire. Did I forget to go to sleep again' AzureTemplar thought to himself as he slowly open his eye and took a look around the room. 'Strange, I could have sworn I was sitting in front of my PC just a moment ago. Hmm this doesn't look like my room either. Wait a seconds! Suddenly blacking out and waking up in a strange place. This sure sound like one of those self insert stories I've read awhile back. I don't remember making any kind of wishes or be killing in any form. I don't remember a super natural being visiting me either. I wonder how I got here anyway. Oh well! What done is done. Now let see if I can figure out where I'm at' thought or misplace author as he sat up. At that moment the door to his current room open and an older women walk in with a tray of food.  
  
*Feeling any better son* ask the women as she place the tray of food on the near by table.  
  
All AzureTemplar did is nod his head, while still trying to figure out who the women is. The women walk up to him and started undoing the bandage wrapping around his head. 'My head is bandage up? Darn I must really be out of it if I didn't even notice that' he thought as raise his hand to touch the bandage that was on his head.  
  
After she is done undoing the bandage she started examining his head and stated *At least the swelling and bleeding has stop. But I think its going to take a few week for you to fully heal.* in a tire voice she said *Mu Tsu I really wish you stop chasing after Xian Pu. One of these days she might kill you and where will I be then. Don't you know how much I worried about you.*  
  
AzureTemplar examine himself to confirm who he thought he was. 'Yep! I'm definitely Mouse from the Ranma series. I wonder where I'm at in the series. Hmm! Let see, Mouse's mom is here and the room I'm in is done in Chinese style. That must mean that I'm in the Amazon village of Joketsu. Darn that still doesn't tell me where I'm at in the series.'  
  
He turn to look at her and asked *Mom what happen, I don't seem to remember what happen to me.*  
  
She just look at him with some concern and then went on to tell what had happen yesterday. Apparently he had been bothering Shampoo all day and during one of her practice session with her great grandmother he had accidentally trip and knock her down with him. What really got her mad was when he had placed his hand on one of her breast when he was trying to get up. At that point she pulls out her bonbori and started to vent her anger. After the brutal beating by her, one of the other Amazon decides to take what was left of him to the village healer.  
  
AzureTemplar wince when Mouse's mom had finish telling what had happen to him or to be more accurate Mouse. She had also told him that they thought that he wouldn't survive the night. For a couple minutes he was declare dead but after the declaration he started breathing again. His mother had cried the whole night at the thought that she might had lost her son.  
  
*Promise me son that you'll leave Xian Pu alone* said Mouse's mother as she hug him.  
  
He hugs her back and said *I promise mom. I'll leave her alone but I won't give up my feeling for her.*  
  
She sigh in relief, for she had thought that it would have been harder to convince him not to bother Shampoo. She knew how madly in love with Shampoo he is. She figure the blow to his had must have knocked some sense into him. But she wish it didn't have to take a near death experience to make him see reason.  
  
*Well if you are feeling better then you can come and watch the annual tournament, after you eaten your meal of course. I need to go and help with the preparations so I'll see you there son.* she said as she made her way out of the room.  
  
AzureTemplar made his way to the tray of food and started to dig in. 'I guess that answer my question. I'm at the beginning of the series. Which mean Ranma will be coming here soon. I guess Mouse must have die and my soul must have been put into his body. I guess I'm Mouse from now on but why can I see without wearing the coke bottle thick glasses. Oh Well! Like the old saying goes, never look a gift horse in the mouth.' thought AzureTemplar as he finishes up the meal. When he was done he claps his hands twice and gave a little prayer 'Lord Thanks for the meal. Mouse where ever you are, please rest in peace.'  
  
To be continued.. 


	3. Self Insert AT Mouse Saga 02

Self Insert A.T. Mouse Saga  
  
By AzureTemplar  
  
A Ranma ½ crossover  
  
Standard disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
' ' = thoughts  
  
* *= speaking Chinese  
  
" " = speaking Japanese  
  
Xian Pu = Shampoo  
  
Mu Tsu; A.T. Mouse = Mouse  
  
Ranma-Chan = Female Ranma  
  
Chapter 02  
  
Here Ranma-Chan!  
  
A.T. Mouse made his way to the center of the village with a large basket full of food. When he arrive at the challenge log area he started looking around for a certain red head with a pigtail. After a while of searching he found his prey. A girl with red hair done a pigtail and wearing a white gi walk into the village through the main gate. She is accompany by a large panda and a chubby Chinese man in a green uniform whom he guess is the Jusenkyo guide. He made his way toward their direction and try to sneak up behind the pigtail girl. To his surprise she didn't seem to notice him.  
  
'Man. Ranma must really be hungry not to even notice me' he thought.  
  
When he saw the pigtail girl companions headed toward the first prize table, that when he made his move. When he was close enough to her, he yanks her away from them. He had dragged the girl half way across the village before she regain her balance and knock him in the side of the head.  
  
"What the hell do you think you doing you jerk and who the freak are you?" yell an angry pigtail girl who is going to give him a beating that he would not forget.  
  
A.T. Mouse made a warding gesture with his hand and said "Please clam down!! I didn't mean any harm. My name is Mouse and I just wanted to share my launch with you. From the look of it, you look like you haven't eaten in days..yeah that it." said mouse nervously as he brought up his basket of food for her to see. 'Man I'm so dead. I can't believe that the best excuse I could come up with' thought A.T. Mouse as he wait for a response.  
  
"Hey! You speak Japanese!" said a much calmer pigtail girl.  
  
"Yup!" was the only response A.T. Mouse gives as he got up and dusted himself off.  
  
She look at him and said "By the way my name is Ranma Saotome."  
  
Ranma-Chan took a whiff of the air and her mouth started to water. She then look at the large basket of food and said "Did you just said you were going to share your lunch with me?."  
  
"Sure Did! Hey Ranma let go have lunch at that table over there." said A.T. Mouse as he started heading toward the mention table.  
  
"Ahh...OK" is the only replied she gave as she follow him and is wiping the drool from her mouth. She is still eyeing the basket of food the whole time and has a dreamy look on her face.  
  
'That just wrong the way Ranma-Chan drools over the food like that' thought A.T. Mouse as he made a disdainful expression on his face.  
  
When they got to the table A.T. Mouse took the food out of the basket and set them on the table. Before he was even done laying out the food Ranma-Chan is already gulping down the food.  
  
"Geez! Ranma! You could have waited until I was done setting the table. Hey would you slow down already" yell out A.T. Mouse. 'I don't think he is even listening to me. I never thought the real Ranma Saotome with be such a pig.' "hummh.." Ranma-Chan look up at A.T. Mouse and sallow her food "Hey Mouse you said something?"  
  
"Yes Ranma. I said I'm not going to steal your food so you don't have to eat so fast. You might like the food better if you slow down to enjoy the taste." said A.T. Mouse in a teasing manner.  
  
Ranma-Chan just laughs nervously and scratch the back of her head "Rright.." She then proceeds to eat at a slower pace and have to agree with Mouse that the food does taste better this way. Of course she wasn't about to tell him that.  
  
They are both munching on some food as they waited for the next tournament to begin. They didn't have to wait long as Drowl step on to the challenge log and then follow by Shampoo.  
  
"Wow! Who the girl with the purple hair? She look like she has some serious moves." ask a curious Ranma-Chan  
  
"That is Shampoo. She is the top martial artist in this village for her generations" answer A.T. Mouse.  
  
After facing off against each other the two female amazon charge at each other and exchange blow. It didn't take long before Shampoo got the upper hand and knock Drowl off the log.  
  
"Awesome! Shampoo sure has some serious strength there and her form wasn't bad either. From what I can see she left her self wide open when she executing that strike. Wouldn't you agree Ranma?" Ask A.T. Mouse as notice that Ranma is still staring at Shampoo.  
  
"Hey! You notice that too? She may be the best in this village but I know I can beat her. There isn't anyone I can't beat" proud fully stated Ranma-Chan.  
  
'What ever Ranma' thought A.T. Mouse "I don't know about that and if I were you I wouldn't go around challenging any of female Amazon."  
  
"Ah..What do you mean by that" asked Ranma-Chan.  
  
A.T. Mouse never got a chance to answer her when they notice a commotion going on across the other side of the village center. They saw Shampoo standing over a broken table of food with an angry expression on her face and holding her bonbori in a hostile manner.  
  
"Hey why is she mad at m..po..I mean panda. It's only food right?" nervously laugh Ranma-Chan.  
  
"You don't understand Ranma that was the first place prize. She is not mad about the food but the honor that she lost. Being village champion is an honor that only happen once a year. All of that is ruin by that stupid panda over there" lecture out A.T. Mouse.  
  
Ranma-Chan was going to ask mouse what Shampoo had said in Chinese when she notice that the female of the village were bring out their weapon and that the Jusenkyo guide had already ran away. Ranma-Chan knew that her old man is in trouble and needed her to bail him out again. She was about to make a mad dash to where he is when she felt dizzy and her vision started to blur. Within moments Ranma-Chan is fast asleep.  
  
Across on the other side of the village center the panda (Genma) started to panic as he notice the village female warrior were bearing arms and look like they were ready to skin him alive. The panda reach behind him to grab Ranma but for some reason there is only air. He turn around and saw that he is all alone. The panda barely dodge a bonbori strike to his head as he make a quick retreat out of the village. 'Dam you boy where could you have gone. How dare you run away and leave your father behind like this. Oh Kami-Sama what did I ever do to deserve such a worthless son!' thought the panda as he ran for his life.  
  
'Dam! That sleeping powder took longer then I thought. I really didn't want Ranma to see this. I was hoping to makeup a story about how Genma had abandoned him at this village. Oh well at least Phase one of my master plan is completed.' Thought A.T. Mouse as stood up straight, made a victory sign with is finger and start laughing like a mad man.  
  
'I always wanted to do that. Better take Ranma back to my house and come up with a plan. I wonder if I can score some point with Shampoo by helping her catch Genma' A.T. Mouse pick Ranma-Chan up and walk back to his house, while whistling a little happy tune.  
  
To be continued..  
  
Authors Rants:  
  
Well another chapter done and hopeful my grammar is a lot better this time around. Adding dialogue to this story bring more life to it but it also use up more brain cell. I'm not one for using the old grey matter, that why I love reading Ranma Fanfiction of other authors. 


	4. Self Insert AT Mouse Saga 03

Self Insert A.T. Mouse Saga  
  
By AzureTemplar  
  
A Ranma ½ crossover  
  
Standard disclaimer: Ranma ½ is the property of Rumiko Takahashi.  
  
' ' = thoughts  
  
* *= speaking Chinese  
  
" " = speaking Japanese  
  
Xian Pu = Shampoo  
  
Mu Tsu; A.T. Mouse = Mouse  
  
Ranma-Chan = Female Ranma  
  
Chapter 03  
  
Unexpected Events  
  
A.T. Mouse gently place Ranma-Chan in the guess bed and left for his own room.  
  
He is now searching through his closet trying to find something that Ranma-Chan could wear in the mean time.  
  
As he search through the closet he thought 'Man doesn't Mouse have anything else to wear beside a robe? Hey there actually a red one in here. I'm pretty sure Ranma would like that one.'  
  
He also pull out a black silk pant and a pair of black kung fu shoes. He look around the room to make sure he hasn't forgotten anything.  
  
'Oh Yeah! Paper and a pen. How could I have forget about that' he thought as he when to pick them up.  
  
After getting the supplies he needed he headed back to the guess room where Ranma-Chan is still sleeping. He place the pile of clothing on a night stand that is next to the bed.  
  
He then proceeded to write his note 'Hey Ranma, You pass out during the tournament. I couldn't just leave you lying there so I brought you to our guess room. I'll be back soon, so don't go wondering off. Trust me you don't want to do that. Anyway if you need anything just ask my mom. Mouse.' He then place the note on top of the pile of clothing and left the guess room.  
  
He headed for the living room and begin to write another note 'Dear Mom,...My friend pass out during the tournament so I've put him in the guess room. Oh before you think that I have brain damage, He's really a guy that fell into the spring of drown girl. His name is Ranma Saotome and he is currently in his curse form. If it not to much to ask could you clean him up a bit and don't worry about waking him up. I think he pass out from exhaustion...Your son Mu Tsu.' He then place the note on the table and left to explore the village.  
  
A.T. Mouse is now tire after spending the last few hours exploring the Amazon village. He only recognize a few of the building. He had no idea who the few people he saw on the street were.  
  
'Dam! Why couldn't the series show more of the Amazon village then just the village center and I can't believe the Amazon are still out chasing Genma in his panda form. These Amazon could be so single minded' he thought as he sat there.  
  
He is siting on a log outside of the village gate entrance as he ponder his situation.  
  
'Let see. I'm stuck in the Ranmaverse with only a few droplet of Mouse memory. I have an understanding of both Chinese and Japanese language. Hmm..I wonder where Mouse learn to speak Japanese anyway? The down side is that I don't have any memory of Mouse's martial arts skills. Well that just dandy! The one thing I need the most to survive here and I don't have it. At least I still could do the hidden weapon trick.' he thought as he pull out a butterfly sword from his sleeve and then he put it back into his sleeve.  
  
He then got up and dusted himself off. He was about to head back into the village when someone called out to him.  
  
*Wait honar sir! Wouldn't you like to see what I have for sale? You might find an item to your liking* said a middle age man in a green communism uniform (think of the salesman from the "Red Thread of Fate" episode).  
  
A.T. Mouse shrug his shulder and said *Sure why not. Let see what you have for sale*  
  
The Jusenkyo Salesman started to lay out his good when A.T. Mouse got there.  
  
'Let see what the old timer has to offer. Hey! Isn't that the Water Proof Soap. Huh? I don't remember the series ever having a Water Proof Soap Remover...Hmmm now that interesting.' thought A.T. Mouse as he continue to browse.  
  
*Honar Sir are you ready to make a purchase?* ask the Jusenkyo Salesman as he saw the excited look on A.T. Mouse face.  
  
*Ok I'm ready now. I'll take both cases of the Water Proof Soap and the vile of Water Proof Soap Remover. Also give both the Instant Spring of Drown Boy and The Instant Spring of Drown Girl. Oh yeah I'm definately taking both of Pheonix Pill...* before A.T. Mouse could finish listing what he wanted the Jusenkyo Salesman interrupted him.  
  
*I'm very sorry honar sir but you can only purchase one of the Pheonix Pill. Elder Cologne has place a reserve order for a Pheonix Pill. Again I am very sorry* apologies the Jusenkyo Salesman.  
  
*You know you could alway say that the order is delay due to the fact that you ran out of them and need to resupply.* said A.T. Mouse as he try to relay his hidden message to the Jusenkyo Salesman.  
  
*Honar sir is right. You just bought both of them along with this DVD box set of Star Wars and these collector set of Sailor Moon comic* said a happy Jusenkyo Salesman who has just gotten rid of items that he couldn't sell for the longest time.  
  
'Dam! he one crafty old geezer that for sure. What the heck I'm I suppose to do with a DVD Box set. I don't think this village have a televion let alone a DVD player. Oh well at least the Sailor Moon comic collection will keep me busy for awhile.' A.T. Mouse sigh and nodded his head.  
  
A.T. Mouse then continue to list what he wanted *Give me all three set of the Red Kung Fu shirt with Black pants and shoes. No! I don't what the White set even if you mark them half off. Yes I'm sure.. I won't ask but I'll also take Qui-Gon Jinn Jedi costume robe.*  
  
*Is there anything else I could do for you honar sir?* ask the Jusenkyo Salesman.  
  
*Hey what is that amulet over there?* as a curious A.T. Mouse.  
  
*That sir is definately not for sale. It's an amulet that use to belong to a demon name Xellos. It is said that the demon fought against a moon goddess and during the battle the demon drop the amulet. T....* was all the Jusenkyo Salesman could get out before A.T. Mouse grab the amulet.  
  
A.T. Mouse then yelled out "Yoh! Xellos you got a sec."  
  
Not long after that a man with purple hair cut in a page boy style, dressing a preist robe, and carrying a staff apear before them.  
  
"Did someone called for me?" ask a confuse Xellos as he look around.  
  
The Jusenkyo Salesman quickly shook his head for no.  
  
"Yeah I did. Xellos did you get into a fight with a Moon Goddess and loose this amulet?" ask A.T. Mouse.  
  
"DAMIT!! when will you people get it right! It was the Demon Lord Xanthos who fought the Moon Goddess Ishtar. The amulet is nothing more then a magical image capturing device. From what I heard Xanthos use that amulet to capture an image of Ishtar in the nude... Hey shouldn't you be cowarding like that fellow over there?" ask Xellos as he made a thumb toward the Jusenkyo Salesman.  
  
A.T. Mouse shrug his shoulder "Anyway you wouldn't happen to know how to activate the amulet?"  
  
"Sorry but that amulet is useless unless you know the password. The only person who would know that is Xanthos and he hasn't been seen ever since that battle" answer Xellos who is still trying to figure out who A.T. Mouse is.  
  
"Oh well thought I asked. Hey Xellos is Lina Inverse in Heaven or Hell?" asked a very curious A.T. Mouse.  
  
Xellos smirk and wave his finger "Now that a secret."  
  
"What the F*Ck! Forget the clowning around and just tell me the answer you jerk!" said an annoy A.T. Mouse.  
  
"Mortal do you know who you are talking to!!" said Xellos in a deep demonic voice.  
  
"As a matter of fact I do. Xellos Demon of mischief with no class identification. Who is also said to be as strong as Shabrinigdo himself. So did I leave anything out?"  
  
'He know to much for a mortal' thought Xellos as he got into a fighting position.  
  
"Who are you?" said Xellos as he pointed his staff at A.T. Mouse.  
  
'Oh Shit what going on here. I don't remember Xellos ever being the touchy type. Dam what am I going to do now' thought A.T. Mouse as he begin to panic.  
  
'Who or what would scare Xellos enough where he would be willing to leave. hmmm... I got it! I just hope this work or I'm a dead man.' thought A.T. Mouse as he try to calm himself down.  
  
After calming himself down he answer "No one important. Shouldn't you be more worry about Toltiir. You know the one that got frame for that prank you pull on Urd..."  
  
"WELL! Will you look at the time" said a nervous Xellos as he started to teleport away.  
  
'Oh man that was to close. I thought I was going to die there. I knew reading those Labor series Fanfic would help. I just glad that little lie got Xellos off my back' Thought A.T. Mouse as he went to check up on the Jusenkyo Salesman.  
  
'I can't believe he is still frozen in fear' thought A.T. Mouse as he wave a hand in front of the Jusenkyo Salesman.  
  
He sigh and said *Mr. Salesman the big bad demon is gone now. You can start breathing again.*  
  
He place the amulet back from where he got it and started rummaging through his sleeve for some cash.  
  
After awhile the Jusenkyo Salesman finally snap out of his frozen state. He knew Xellos was a demon the moment he appear in front of them. With their line of work all Jusenkyo Salesman have to carry a Crystal pendent around their neck. If a demon is near the pendent will start to vibrate and give off a dark violet glow. This was his first run in with a demon and he hope that it will be his last. Just to be safe he took out his pendent and watch as it started glowing light blue.  
  
'Why Me!'thought the Jusenkyo Salesman as he put his pendent away.  
  
*All right! I found it!* said A.T. Mouse excitedly as he pull out some cash from his sleeve.  
  
*So how much do I owe you for everything*  
  
*Honar one I can not take your money. All the item you have choosen are on the house. Think of them as a way of me thanking you for getting rid of the demon.*  
  
The Jusenkyo Salesman quickly pack his goods and ran away leaving a trail of dust behind him.  
  
'I wonder what that's all about?' thought a confuse A.T. Mouse.  
  
'I guess he is still shaken up from the encounter with Xellos. I can't believe what an ass Xellos was and here I alway thought he was a cool character from the Slayer Series. At least I got my stuff for free' he thought as he stuff his items into subspace via his sleeve.  
  
He was about to leave when he hear rustling sound from the bushes.  
  
He turn to the direction of the sound and saw that Genma is trying to sneak into the village.  
  
'What do we have here. Hmm look like Genma not going to give up on Ranma anytime soon. I thought as much but was really hoping that the hunting party would keep him busy a little longer. Oh well here plan B' he thought as he pick up a rock.  
  
He yelled out *Hey! Look there a Musk spy trying to sneak into the village.*  
  
Then he through the rock and there was a thunk sound follow by someone cursing in Japanese.  
  
A couple of Amazon guard near the gate started shooting arrow into the bushes.  
  
Genma then jump out of the bushes and started running as fast as he could with a couple of Amazon guard right behind him.  
  
A.T. Mouse dusted off his hand and headed back into the Amazon village.  
  
'That Should keep Him busy for while. Now let see.... Where is the traing ground again'  
  
- Amazon Training Ground -  
  
'Finally I found the stupid place' thought A.T. Mouse as he walk to the training area.  
  
The moment he walk into the area he heard someone whine out loud *you're so mean.*  
  
He turn toward the voice and is surprise to see who it is.  
  
'Well I'll be if it isn't Sash. If I remember correctly she is Usagi Amazon cousin. I think she like the Amazon version of Usagi. Let see the blonde hair, blue eye, weird hair style, and the whining, yeap just like Usagi'  
  
He countinue to stare at her all the while making comparison between her and Usagi.  
  
'Sash must have trip herself during the traning. I guess I'll help her up' he thought as made his way toward her.  
  
He extened his hand out to her.  
  
Sash look up at him and in a sad voice sad said *put your glasses on Msu Tsu I'm not Xian Pu.*  
  
*Actually I'm not here looking for Xian Pu. Just happen to be passing by when I notice a cute girl that needed my help* he said with a smile.  
  
Sash cheek flush red when he called her cute. He is the first guy in the village to ever called her cute and she didn't know how to respond to his complimentary.  
  
*Ah..Msu Tsu you do know I'm not Xian Pu right?*  
  
'Ok she seem to know who I am. I guess the whole village must have known Mouse as the blind fool who chases Shampoo'  
  
He nodded head and help her off the ground.  
  
*So ah... Sash right?*  
  
She nodded her head.  
  
*What with the sad face?*  
  
Sash look down at the ground  
  
*today during practice I trip again but this time I took Soap with me. She said that she is tire of hanging around a Klutz like me and don't want me to hang around her anymore. Now I have no friend left.*  
  
A tear start to roll down her cheek.  
  
He wipe the tear from her cheek.  
  
*Hey I'll be your friend. If it make you feel any better I don't think your a hopless klutz. Hey I got an idea why don't you train with me and my friend..* he said with a friendly smile.  
  
Sash quickly cheer up but is a little puzzle.  
  
*Msu Tsu you have a friend?*  
  
'So Mouse is friendless. Now why doesn't that surprise me' he sigh and nodded his head.  
  
*Oh..Sash you wouldn't happen to know where I can find a healer?*  
  
Sash look at him with concern.  
  
*That blow to the head from Xian Pu most have done alot of damage if you don't remember that my grandmother is the village healer?*  
  
*I remember a few thing here and there. For the most part my memory is like swiss cheese* he lied.  
  
She look at him sadly and said *I'm sorry Mu Tsu If I had gotten you to my grandmother sooner you might have not lost some of your memory.*  
  
*So it was you who brought me to the healer. What do you have to be sorry for Sash, from what I hear only one person decided to help me. Beside I'm the one that got myself into that jam in the first place.... Can you take me to see your great grandmother Sash?*  
  
*Sure*  
  
They both left the training ground and headed for Sash's home.  
  
The other young Amazon start to gossip.  
  
*Did you here Mu Tsu just gave Sash a compliment?*  
  
*I heard that they are dating.*  
  
*What!! Msu Tsu dump Xian Pu for Sash!*  
  
*You don't say..*  
  
- Sash's House -  
  
*Grandmother I'm home!!* yelled out Sash as she walk in along with A.T. Mouse.  
  
A little old women came out to greet them at the door.  
  
*Welcome home Sash.. Msu Tsu is there something I could do for you?*  
  
*Actually I was wondering if you could heal a traumatic mind. You see I...* was all A.T. Mouse got out before the Healer started to examine his head.  
  
*Everything look find from what I can tell..* said the healer.  
  
*Ah.. Elder Mascara It's not for me but a friend. He went through a traumatic experience and I was wondering if you could do something for him.*  
  
'Dam I'm glad I had ask Sash all those question before we got here. I don't think I would have been able to guess who this granny is'  
  
*My your polite of all sudden. You do know who you are right?* asked a curious Elder.  
  
Sash is just listening to the two converse but she too had to admit that Mouse is acting different.  
  
*Guess a near death experience will give one a new perspective on life* he lied.  
  
*So what is your friend suffering from Msu Tsu?* Ask the Elder.  
  
*Ah.. how should I put it.. I believe he has been put through the Neko Ken trainining. Is there anything you could do for him?*  
  
*NEKO KEN!! Who in their right mind would teach such a dangerious techniue?* yelled out the Elder.  
  
*Huh Neko Ken what that?* ask Sash.  
  
*You don't want to know child. Just forget you ever heard of it*  
  
The Elder turn to face A.T. Mouse.  
  
*I'm sorry Msu Tsu but I don't think I could do much for your friend. Not much is known about how the Neko Ken techniue work.*  
  
A.T. Mouse thought over the situation some more and came up with an idea.  
  
*Elder How about using the Amazon memory erasing technique to block the memory of the training*  
  
*I'm not to sure about that. We can try it but I don't grauntee anything. Just bring your friend over tommorrow and we'll see if I can help your friend. Is there anything else I can help you with?*  
  
*You wouldn't happen to have any Chi focusing or amplyphing crystal, would you?*  
  
*Well that a new one. I've never heard of any crystal that can do that. If you happen to find some let me know. By the way what are you going to do with them?*  
  
The thought of a crystal that could focus or even amply a person Chi peek the Elder interest.  
  
A.T. Mouse shrug his shoulder.  
  
*What else but try to make myself a Light Saber...*  
  
Sash is suddenly in his face and has an excited expression on her own face.  
  
*Wooow!!! Are you really going to make a Life Saber. Just like the one in Star Wars?*  
  
'I guess he was just pulling my leg. Making a Light Saber. He just as bad as Sash!' thought a disappointed Elder as she left the room.  
  
*You saw Star War the movie?* ask a surprise A.T. Mouse.  
  
*You see..I was part of the scouting party that when to the big city to retrieve Comb runaway husband. While we were there I got a chance to watch a few parts of the movie.*  
  
*So you really haven't watch the whole movie then?*  
  
Sash shook her head.  
  
*I know this is a silly question but you wouldn't happen to have a DVD player?*  
  
*Yeah I got one last year from my cousin over in Japan. She sent me the DVD player along with the first season of Tenchi Muyo! DVD set. One of these day I gotta go thanks her in person.*  
  
*Is it ok if me and my friend watch Star Wars on your DVD player?*  
  
*You have a copy of it?*  
  
A.T. Mouse nodded.  
  
Sash is somewhat hesitant.  
  
*Can I join you guy in watching the movie* she asked with a pleaded tone.  
  
A.T. Mouse look at her strangly.  
  
*Ah.. Sash don't be silly of course you can join us. After all, we are friend.. t..*  
  
He didn't get to finish as Sash hug him and kept saying thanks you.  
  
'Ok.. This is unexpected but I do have to say that this sure feel good' thought A.T. Mouse.  
  
After Sash let go he started to rummaging through his sleeve for something.  
  
Now it is Sash turn to look at him strangely.  
  
*Found it!* yelled A.T. Mouse as he pull out the Sailor Moon comic collection.  
  
*Here Sash. This is for you since I know you like to read the comic from Japan*  
  
Sash squel in delight as she realize what A.T. Mouse has just given her.  
  
*I take it you like the gift* said A.T. Mouse as he try to get the ringing out of his ear.  
  
Sash quickly nodded her head.  
  
*I'm glad you like them. Well it's getting late now and I need to get home. I'll stop by again tommorow Sash* Said A.T. Mouse as he wave goodbye to her.  
  
To be continued.. 


End file.
